


fan fiction

by littlescallion



Series: the star and the sea [4]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: BFFs jinpil, Crack, Fluff, Foul Language, M/M, Mentioned Park Sungjin (DAY6), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fan!jinyoung, idol!jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescallion/pseuds/littlescallion
Summary: this is the life that jinyoung wants. no past, no future, just a never ending present.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: the star and the sea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604311
Kudos: 41





	fan fiction

**Author's Note:**

> this story is set in the same universe as the others in the series, but not in the same timeline! i just kinda want to play with the idea of fanboy jinyoung where he's not that close with def lol (read: it's just my life as a fangirl)

“Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung stirred a bit in his sleep, but didn’t wake up.

“Youngie, baby. Wake up. Hey.”

“Mmmn.” He stirred once more, feeling soft sheets caressing his skin. It was smooth and warm, but felt a little different than usual.

“Hey. Gotta go to work. Your office cats need food.”

Jinyoung’s eyes crack open a little. The room was dim and the wall in front of him was a muted grey color. Jinyoung’s room had white walls.

He turned his head down a bit to find similarly-colored duvet and pillows. None of them was his. Everything in his room was either off-white, cream, or wood colored and smelled like strawberries. Nothing in this room did.

He shifted to his side, felt a body behind him, and turned over fully.

_ Oh. _

There was another person in bed with him. The owner of this room.

“Good morning.” The person mumbled, voice raspy and a little muffled by the pillows.

Jinyoung buried his face in his pillow to hide his smile at the greeting. “Morning to you too.”

The man sent him a sleepy smile and Jinyoung felt his heart jump. At this point, he should’ve been used to that look. But he still wasn’t. 

“Hurry and get ready. Didn't you say you have to be at work early today?”

“I did. We have a meeting.” Jinyoung sat up and stretched a little. From the corner of the room, a cat meowed at the sight.

“Morning, Nora.” Jinyoung climbed over the man’s body to get off the bed, greeting the cat with a few scratches and receiving a few grateful purrs in return.

He smiled as he stood up and started getting ready for work, his mind wandering. Up until some time ago, Jinyoung was perfectly happy being alone. Then this man and his cat came crashing into his life, out of nowhere. And Jinyoung’s happiness took another form.

Outwardly, not a lot of things had changed. Jinyoung was still living the life he had before, working as an editor for a small publishing company.  Jaebeom still spent most of his waking hours at the studio or going on tours with his band. Nora, well, Nora always knew how to entertain herself while waiting for  Jaebeom to come home. Except now she had an occasional visitor to wait for as well. 

They still don’t live together even though Jinyoung did spend the night in  Jaebeom’s place every now and then. They rarely date during the day, preferring to hold hands under the streetlights and laughing at their own shadows. When their fingers were intertwined, or when  Jaebeom had his arm around Jinyoung’s waist, there was a certain type of happiness Jinyoung had never known before. The joy of having someone proudly called you theirs. To belong with just one person in the sea of people. To be loved and love back.

Love? Jinyoung chuckled to himself every time the word came up. Was it love that bound them together? Was it the loneliness of two people who wished to find someone? Or was it just youth wanting to be experienced fully? Jinyoung didn’t know. He didn’t really want to care, either. Even if his relationship with  Jaebeom ended up just being a fling, he was happy. For the time being, he was happy. 

Jinyoung got to look at someone, smile and say “You’re mine,” to have that person smile and mouth back “and you’re mine.” Every cat and every guitar reminded him of one person, and his stomach would be jumping at the mere thought. It felt silly for him to do all that at his age, when he was supposed to take life seriously, but Jinyoung had fun having the biggest crush on his own boyfriend. He loved sending dumb texts and getting even dumber texts in response. He loved befriending his boyfriend’s bandmates – learning their antics, listening to their rehearsals, even getting serenaded by the vocalists and them forcing his boyfriend to sing to get Jinyoung back. Everything was fun and in good spirits, just the way life should be.

For today. Like the past and the future didn’t exist.

By the time he finished getting ready,  Jaebeom was already sitting up in bed, Nora purring away in his lap. Jinyoung's heart did somersaults. He adored the way  Jaebeom spoke to Nora – always so gentle, just like a doting father to his beloved daughter.  Jaebeom was a notorious fool for his cat. His friends and fans all knew that. But Jinyoung felt lucky that he got to witness it all in real time, to stand in the corners of that movie frame. And be part of it sometimes.

“I’m ready to leave.” He announced as he approached his boyfriend, smile adorning his face.  Jaebeom’s face morphed into a similar beautiful smile as they held hands and made plans for the day.

“You’re still coming back here after work, right?”  Jaebeom asked as both of his hands stayed busy, one stroking Nora’s fur and the other locked with Jinyoung’s fingers. Jinyoung bit back a huge smile, trying not to look too crazy with excitement at the thought of another date night.

“Sure, but I still need to stop by my apartment for a bit. Are you coming home early tonight?”

Jaebeom nodded enthusiastically like a small child. “I only have a shooting with Junny today, for our channel. How about a dinner date? I'll cook.”

“Can’t wait.” Jinyoung could barely control his excitement anymore. He was grinning from ear to ear, not minding the fact that he was definitely blushing. 

How could he not, when  Jaebeom was staring at him so lovingly?

“Alright, I’ve  gotta go. See you tonight, boyfriend.”

But  Jaebeom wasn’t letting go. “You can’t go just yet.”

“Why?” Jinyoung frowned. He was pretty sure he didn’t forget anything, or had anything weird on him.  Jaebeom didn’t answer, but he was staring at Jinyoung.

At his lips, to be precise.

“Oh.” Jinyoung blushed harder than ever, still a little shy but absolutely giddy and enjoying it. He gave  Jaebeom a quick peck and another one for good measure. When he pulled away, his heart was beating a little too fast.

“For you too, Nora.” He kissed the cat on top of her head to try and calm himself down.  Jaebeom was smiling, looking smug to see Jinyoung so flustered even though the tips of his own ears were red.

“I’ll see you later, then?” Jinyoung finally pulled away and gave  Jaebeom the sweetest smile. A smile that Jaebeom returned.

“Yeah. See you later, boyfriend.”

=/=

“EWWWWWWWWW.”  Wonpil tossed Jinyoung’s phone onto the couch, rubbing his eyes furiously. “Oh God, where is that unsee juice??”

Jinyoung picked up his phone and cradled it protectively, sneering at  Wonpil . “Bitch. You were the one who asked to read.”

“I need a breather.”  Wonpil draped himself dramatically onto the couch. “Ugh. I know this fanfic experience is precisely what we bonded over back in the day but you are too much sometimes.”

“Really?” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “You had a roleplay account, Mr. Kim. I don’t think I’m the ‘too much’ one here.

“Have. I still own that account.”  Wonpil shamelessly corrected and snatched Jinyoung’s phone back. “Look, there are more lies here in this fanfic than in a presidential campaign. Jaebeom is in a band? Plays the guitar?? Rarely sings?? A fool for his cat – oh  wait , that one is true. But sending dumb text with  aegyo ??”

“A fanfic is two words.  Fanmade and fiction.” Jinyoung’s eyes were strained by how hard he rolled them. “Why does it have to be accurate? It's not like I'm writing him a biography.”

“But this is a hidden rant, right?”  Wonpil eyed Jinyoung suspiciously. “I know those long paragraphs. It’s something you want to send your mom but can’t.”

“Touche.” Jinyoung chuckled. “Yeah, it's a rant. It’s a mess, but I just miss the feeling of falling in love, you know? These days, I can’t even find someone attractive without thinking of all the additional baggage. Will he accept me the way I am? Will his family? Will my family do the same for him? How will we compromise? And so on.”

“Yeah, that’s a lot of baggage.”  Wonpil commented.

“To think that your next romantic relationship must end in a successful marriage … I know, it’s logical and it’s probably the best course of action at our age, but I feel like if I keep thinking that way, I would never find love to begin with.”

“And the genius Park Jinyoung decided that the next best course of action would be to fall in love with celebrities.”  Wonpil feigned a desperate sigh.

“And the genius Kim  Wonpil did the same.” Jinyoung laughed and kicked  Wonpil’s butt, in the literal way. “No excuse to act high and mighty around me when you still swoon over DAY6’s leader Park Sungjin, sir.”

Wonpil just grinned, not finding words to refute Jinyoung’s claims because it was all true.

“In all seriousness, I don’t really plan to make my crush on Def a real life one, though.” Jinyoung chuckled. “There’s a reason why crushing on a celeb is fun. They are so unreal and so far from my world. I’ll never have my heart broken if I never have a chance on the first place.”

“But you know.”  Wonpil shrugged. “They’re still people. And unexplainable things happen all the time.”

“On a very small chance, yes.” Jinyoung grinned. “It’s a good thing for my fanfic-writing because the readers can have hope, but it will never work in real life.”

Wonpil snickered. “If you ever fall in love with Def for real, I’ll be the first person to laugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i don't know if my feelings are universal but if anyone is in their mid twenties and can relate lemme give you a hug  
> also tmi time: the character jaebeom in jinyoung's fic is based on a real kpop idol (not himself and not young k this time lmao). if you can guess who that is i love you


End file.
